


Over the Top [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Desk Sex, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bends Merlin over the top of the desk and has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Top [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74104) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/js3nl4jwy4akbtkb1oq8rvsplzqlpbia.mp3) |  2.0 MB | 00:02:00  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/j2tq3xqir1mxghybbqk0jigyaft9jniz.m4b) | 0.9 MB | 00:02:00  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
